


True Colors

by Nyxx_Phantom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxx_Phantom/pseuds/Nyxx_Phantom
Summary: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander has always had a magical connection to nature, both plants, and animals. This connection was magical because even in the wizarding world no one had an affinity to things. This had made Newt a little more alienated from people, preferring to spend his time with nature. Newt was sensitive to magical auras, this varied to goblins, house-elves, magical folk, centaurs, mermaids, and any other living being that you could think of. His gift was not just limited to living beings, but trees and grass, even wand trees where he'd befriend one of his first companions. And this story is going to show you how Newt found out the Credence was more than a muggle.In other words, I am upset with the way FBAWTFT started/ended so I'm fixing the plot my damn self!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone & Credence Barebone's Obscurus, Credence Barebone & Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone's Obscurus/Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone/Credence Barebone's Obscurus/Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander
Kudos: 16





	True Colors

Newt could feel everything, he could hear it too. Ever since he was born he had a hard time focusing on things, mostly because everything was overwhelming. Everything had this colorful glow or bubble surrounding it. It didn't matter if it was a plant, animal, creature, or person. Sometimes there was more than one color. Different designs had sometimes connected the colors like puzzle pieces. If he saw a plant, there was a light green hue that faded into white as the colors went away from the plant. Or the deep brown around a tree that had curves of a deep green twisting inwards.

With animals, it was a little strange. The first time he saw an animal's aura was when his mother had let him come with her to feed her Hippogriffs. His mother was a hippogriff breeder. She had them in all sorts of colors. Which had fit their auras because each hippogriff had a unique personality. A white and gray hippogriff would have a silver color. A cream-colored hippogriff would have an orange aura.

As Newt grew, he started to understand what the colors meant. Each hue had a different meaning to the behavior of the object it surrounded. Of course, there are lots of colors and hues, which made it very difficult for him to understand. But if he was around the object long enough to get a sense or feel for it, he could understand it better. Which is how he grew to love animals. Animals were still a tad confusing with multiple colors flaring and swirling around them. But people were a whole other category of confusion. One color could be a good thing for one person but bad for another person.

This is why being a magizoologist became his dream. He loved to see the colors that spread from one hue to another. He could understand them easier because they had basic needs. They wanted food, shelter, and love. Sometimes he could convince himself that they wanted more. Like the company, despite some of them being solitary creatures. This is why he was an outcast at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the excitement of attending the magical school wore off when he realized that the people there were very complicated, almost to the point where he seemed to believe it impossible to understand them at all.

But it all changed when he met her, Leta Lestrange. The Slytherin girl who stumbled upon him in an unused room caring for a baby bird. She didn't make fun of him, and she didn't tease him. Instead, she came and sat down with him. And despite her tie, he saw her true colors. And he could _understand_ them. As the years went by they became as thick as the Epoximise (sticking) spell. Until his 5th year when Leta began to act differently. Her colors changed from the lovely bright spring green and turned into an ugly sage green. She would lie, she would cheat, and she would sneak around the corridors to exact revenge on anyone who got in her way.

Despite Newt's best attempts, she was becoming what she always hated, her family name. She acted more proper, she was cunning and manipulative, and she started to estrange herself from Newt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save her from herself and her family. And in his 5th year of 1913, she asked for his help with a jarvey. Now Newt knew that Jarveys were class XXX and if someone found out about it they would be in serious trouble. But she was his friend, so of course, he would. Turns out that she wanted it only to get back at someone and when the jarvey became too much for Leta, she let it go. When they were called to the headmasters' office, Newt knew what would happen. Despite what she did, Newt took the blame for her even though Professor Dumbledore didn't believe it.

And so Newt was expelled from Hogwarts for " _Illegal possession of a magical beast causing the endangerment of human life and violation of Animal Welfare Laws 101/304._ " He was able to keep his wand because no one was killed by the jarvey. His mother was very angry and demanded to know what happened. So Newt, unable to lie to his mother, told her everything. She was furious but could do nothing, only telling him that he needed to stay away from all Lestranges. 

She tried to continue Newts education at home, though it was difficult. But in the end, she had succeeded in teaching him what he needed. And before they knew it, Newt was off to help the Ministry of Magic with dragons in the war.

Fast forward years later and Newt finds himself a Thunderbird in Egypt being trafficked. He knows that he needs to release the great bird. What better place than the nation who uses it as it's school house, America.

________

Newt was trying to keep the animals inside the case, but they were curious little things. "Settle down now, it won't be long." he told them, hoping they would be patient a little longer. Getting through security was tough because Newt didn't want to wait. He was a tad bit annoyed but was still polite when the man asked what was in the case. Since the man was a muggle, he had flicked on the 'Muggle Worthy' side and gave the man the case.

When Newt was finally let go, he decided to explore New York a bit. Colors danced and flashed all around him, making him momentarily blind at times. Cities were always a hindrance for Newt. Mostly due to auras not being blocked by walls. He could see _every_ living thing's aura. Newt had to physically shake his head in order to focus on his surroundings. All the bright lights that were normally a part of the city mixed with the people, which made it hard.

It wasn't long before he was in front of a bank looking at a rally of people. The woman on the stairs seemed to be leading the gathering. Newt got closer to listen better, and the more Newt listened he could help but be surprised. Sure there used to be witch hunts but how did this woman know about them? Maybe this government worked differently and someone let her know.

Newt couldn't help but shift his eyes away from the woman and towards the boy handing out papers. His aura was like nothing Newt had ever seen before. Black as tar it swirled and dripped as if it was living, a light but dull gray lived just outside the boy on the inside of his aura. Newt felt a little sick just looking at it, yet he couldn't help but pity the boy. Newt didn't doubt that the boy was afraid of this woman, for every time the woman moved closer in his direction, the tar would flinch.

Newt grew more concerned, aura shouldn't move like that. Auras don't react to the outer world and all things within it. A dreadful chill climbed Newt's spine, fear creeping not far behind. Newt was almost glad about what happened next. After the man stumbling over his case and the woman paying attention to him, Newt was glad that he had to distract himself with chasing the Niffler. Yet no matter what was happening, Newt could not shake the thought of the black aura.


End file.
